1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an article of play, and particularly to articles of play for use in the game of hit with a sound like drum beat.
2. Description of the Prior Art
One type of article of play is disclosed in the U.S. Pat. No. 4,995,617 to Miryoung Lee, filed on Mar. 8, 1990, entitled "ARTICLES OF PLAY FOR USE IN THE GAME OF CATCH". The articles can be used in the game of catch only and can not be used in the game of hit. However, another type of article of play is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 5,080,374 to Chien P. Yu, filed on Jul. 26, 1991, entitled "ARTICLES OF PLAY FOR USE IN THE GAME OF HIT AND CATCH". The articles can be used in game of both hit and catch, but can not produce any sound when it is used in the game of hit.